


Man's Best Friend

by ryouseiteki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor accidentally joins the DPD K-9 Unit, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), first post on this website oh boy here we go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouseiteki/pseuds/ryouseiteki
Summary: Can one small change affect the course of a Revolution? Connor takes a left instead of a right at the Detroit Police Department reception the morning of his first meeting with Hank.Connor's brow furrows as he accesses the new ID and doesn't see Lieutenant Anderson listed under Handler. In fact...heis listed under Handler and instead of being under partner or associate, he's been placed above a Trainee named-"FuzzButtIncoming, come." The PC200 android calls out, and through a slot in the door on the other side of the room, a tiny bundle of fur almost buried under a DPD K-9 Unit vest comes gamboling up to stand beside it.Someone had desperately wanted those initials to spell FBI.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched a Let's Play of this game and became Very Invested in Connor's well being. You know the feeling lol. 
> 
> Saw https://twitter.com/kel__lan/status/1010689026863460352 and thought that the concept was friggin AMAGING but couldn't find more content so here I am, trypin this up at work and tryin not to get caught herp derp. Sorry this is so short I have no idea where I'm going, driving this Cyberlife truck straight into the blizzard.
> 
> I've got a lot of short things that I never finish but never had the courage to post but THAT DAY IS NOT THIS DAY. I'M DOING IT. I'M POSTING SOMETHING. *covers eyes and clicks mouse button*

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." 

The DPD receptionist looks up with a small frown from where he'd been hunched over his keyboard, typing. Connor blinks away facial analysis  


    [Nguyen, Xuan  
Born 11/10/2006 // Detroit Police Department Secretarial Assistant  
Criminal record: None]
  
and the dialog box that flashes across his HUD with the statistics of future back problems related to the angle at which he'd been sitting. His social module gives him a list of additional expressions and dialog options in the awkward second of silence after their eyes meet. He tries a smile.

The receptionist, Officer Nguyen, doesn't look impressed. 

The man sighs, pulling up something on his screen that Connor resists accessing in the off chance that it is confidential information not related to his mission.  


    [Find Lieutenant Anderson //]
  
flashes impatiently off to the side of his vision.

"Took them long enough, we've been waiting for one to show up for ages." Officer Nguyen grumbles as he double checks something on the screen and then nods to himself, straightening in his seat with a low pop from one of his lumbar vertebrae. "Follow this hall to the end," he points off to Connor's left with a negligent wave of his wrist. "Take a left at the T, follow that corridor almost to the end too. It'll be the second to last door on the right. Andy will have your introductory packet ready." He immediately returns to his previous task with a more pronounced frown.

"Thank you, Officer." Connor says as his mission parameter updates,  


    [Find Lieutenant Anderson //  
Follow left-hand hallway - 42 meters  
Left at junction  
Second door on right from end of coridor]
  
A second, sub-mission opens up beside it.  
    [Download DPD introductory packet //]

Connor waits a standard 3 seconds in parade rest in case there is more information to be imparted.

Officer Nguyen ignores him.

He follows the directions to the letter, and the final hallway has a line of floor to ceiling windows to the left showing another DPD building across the way. Between, there's a large stretch of concrete surrounded by scrubby grass. There's no equipment laid out, but it's obviously for training. Connor's LED cycles, and he opens the second to last door from the end and enters. Inside, there are mats from wall to wall, and a male android stands perfectly centered in the room. It wears the standard DPD android uniform, and holds a tablet under one arm. As the door clicks closed behind him, it blinks to life and states, "I am android Andy. How may I help you?" 

Connor takes the android in as he repeats his own opening sequence, "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."  


    [Model PC200 // Andy  
Commissioned: January 2035 // DPD Central Station  
Demoted from Primary Function May 2037]
  
The PC200 steps forward with a jerky limp, the servos in one of its legs locking up in a way that jolts its whole stride. "Please Download the introductory packet to complete your paperwork, and you will be introduced to your partner." It says, holding out the tablet at chest height.

Connor reaches out for the tablet, synthetic skin peeling back from his fingers for the data transfer, and automatically fills out the forms therein the moment he makes contact. Information slots into his programming seamlessly - where to find a DPD android uniform of his body type, blueprints of buildings he will soon frequent, a shiny new ID attached to his model type and designation that locked doors of the precinct will recognize and give him access, and more.

Paperwork completed and filed, the android returns the tablet under its arm and turns. Connor's brow furrows as he accesses the new ID and doesn't see Lieutenant Anderson listed under Handler. In fact... _he_ is listed under Handler and instead of being under partner or associate, he's been placed above a Trainee named-

"FuzzButtIncoming, come." The PC200 android calls out, and through a slot in the door on the other side of the room, a tiny bundle of fur almost buried under a DPD K-9 Unit vest comes gamboling up to stand beside it.

Connor's LED cycles yellow, yellow, briefly red, yellow as he gets several frantic ERROR messages flooding his HUD about Biocomponent #8456w, his Thirium pump regulator. He can feel the pump stutter in his chest as he stares down at his new partner. His new partner that is definitely not Lieutenant Anderson of the Homicide department of the Detroit Police Department. His new partner, a canine. An immature one. Named FuzzButtIncoming, apparently. Someone had desperately wanted those initials to spell FBI. Its nickname on file is labeled as Inco, however. 

The other android stands at rest, task complete, and Connor swallows down a protest that this was _not_ in his mission parameters. He is supposed to be assigned as Detective Assistant under Handler Lieutenant Anderson of DPD Homicide, not. This. 

But. The paperwork is complete. Complete and filed. It's there in the DPD's database, that he now has permitted access to under his new ID. He pulls up his blueprints to search for the Homicide department where he might find Lieutenant Anderson and get this all straightened out.

Inco, now that the android that had called it doesn't give any further commands, turns to look up at Connor with warm, wet eyes. His analysis programs run automatically through the transparent blueprints to note that the puppy is male, of the breed German Shephard. One of it's ears is perked towards him in alert interest, but the other is half flopped - it will join its brother at attention as the puppy grows older.

Finding where he was actually supposed to go, before this mishap, Connor turns to leave but pauses with his hand on the door handle. His new programming is already firmly enmeshed alongside his original mission. Unless he returns to Cyberlife for a complete reset, there's no changing it, and everytime he connects to the DPD's servers he will get an automatic re-upload of the data.

He swallows again, audio modulator giving a dry click of static before he opens his mouth and says, "Inco, heel."

The puppy leaps forward enthusiastically, coming to a stop at Connor's side and looking up at him expectantly, tongue lolling out the side of its mouth for a moment. The dog's collar has a tiny badge on the front, and there's a tiny LED on the side that blinks blue as Connor's command locks it onto his voice and sets recognition as Handler. An icon appears next to the animal's name in his HUD, giving him GPS tracking, shock collar control, and other settings. 

"Come."

Connor finds he's unable to pass by storage three doors down without first entering and grabbing a utility belt with pouches to fill with treats, a visible leash for when he's among civilians, a brush, some clippers, eye drops, and various animal-safe first-aid supplies. There's also other supplies, for Officers that want to take their charges home with them when they sign off. Bowls, kibble, dog beds. It's all here. Connor doesn't know what to think when he gives it all a quick analyzing glance over, but he definitely can't bring the puppy with him into the Cyberlife tower. 

Inco gives a soft "bork" in question, as Connor stalls by the dog beds. They look soft.

A few more ERROR messages flash by, and there's a strange diluted Thirium 310 leak behind his optical units that he has to blink away before resuming his original mission. He must find the Lieutenant.

As Connor walks into the pen where Lieutenant Anderson's desk should actually be, the hostile stares that he's already come to expect expands to include his companion. Narrowed eyes shift between him and the canine trotting at his heels, and the puppy seems to sense the tense atmosphere, body language turning cautious. Tiny paws bump up against his shoes, and Connor has to stifle the sudden, illogical urge to pick him up and bundle the animal under his Cyberlife jacket. 

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." He says instead to an Officer at the nearest desk, facial recognition informing him that this is not the person he seeks, "I am to assist Lieutenant Anderson with his case, do you know where he might be?"

Officer Brown scoffs, eyes flicking from his terminal to Connor's LED, which is a calm blue, down to the dog hiding warily behind his legs, then back to his work. "Good fuckin luck, he'll be either crashed at home hungover as hell, or at a hole in the wall bar somewhere between here and 21st."

Parameters updated,  


    [Find Lieutenant Anderson //  
Wait at desk]
  
sits innocently next to  
    [Find Lieutenant Anderson //  
Search bars]

Connor blinks passively and glances down at Inco. The German Shephard looks up at him, ear perked, and sneezes.

His Thirium pump jolts.

"I will search for him at the nearest bar, then. Thank you, Officer Brown." Connor intones gravely, face serious as an android's can be. This matter must be solved as soon as possible lest it interferes with his primary mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm looking for Lieutenant Anderson, does he currently reside within your establishment?"
> 
> "Who wants ta know?"
> 
> "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by-" Connor blinks as the call disconnects. He lightly frowns, meets the puppy's eyes and then tries again, gaze boring a hole into the door as if he could somehow gain the spontaneous ability to see through its surface and into the bar to facilitate his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a week and I actually wrote the next bit of something that doesn't have a grade or a paycheck as a consequence - someone call my mother!!
> 
> Thanks for the support my dudes! I love each and every one of you, Inco kisses for all!

Connor makes sure to clip a leash to the puppy's collar, despite the fact that his new software comes with an electronic lead automatically. It's for the human's future comfort, apparently. Inco is small right now, and the canine needs to get used to this procedure while young so that he'll expect it without stress when he is a large and threatening adult.

When he stands and takes a step forward, the puppy is distracted trying to chew on his new accessory, so Connor makes the training clicker sound. Inco startles and drops the leash, looking up with his head tilted and ear perked. Connor takes another step and Inco leaps forward with a high pitched yarf to his side. Despite not seeing a physical clicker, the puppy's attention remains caught on his face as they leave the precinct, puppy no longer lagging behind. 

"Let's go," Connor says softly to his companion, not noticing the receptionist behind them has a hand over his mouth with a constipated expression, trying not to smile at the new android and its puppy.

At the first crossing, Inco takes a few extra steps when Connor stops to wait for the light to change. Before he can reprimand him, the puppy notices he'd stopped and trips over his own paws trying to follow suit. Inco stumbles around to get his legs under control with some low, disgruntled puppy sounds. 

Connor blinks down at the pup as Inco gets himself straightened out and hops back over to his side, looking up at him with bright eyes. His new programming flags up a dialog box under sub-mission that says

    [Positive Reinforcement]

Connor runs a quick search command and the box expands

    [Positive Reinforcement //  
Favorable stimulus following a behavior that will strengthen that particular response in the future]

    ...Preconstruct>>

As his processor works at speeds that makes time seem to stand still, Connor sees the framework of himself pull out a treat and crouch to offer it to the canine - ah. He understands.

Conner's processor drops the excess CPU usage and he returns to 'real time'. He follows his preconstruction, pulling out a treat as he smoothly glides into a crouch, holding eye contact with Inco, who excitedly barks as Connor holds out his treat. "Good boy, Inco," Connor says mechanically after another dialog prompt.

Two streets later, they come across the closest bar. There's an android standing at attention outside and to the right of the entrance, and Connor looks past it to see the sign on the door that says No Androids Allowed. Connor glances down at Inco, whos sniffing around the android's feet, and his LED flashes blue and cycles as he looks up the business' phone number and places a call.

"Lucy's. Wha'dya want?"

The puppy startles and peers up at him with a perked ear as Connor speaks aloud, "I'm looking for Lieutenant Anderson, does he currently reside within your establishment?"

There's a soft grunt over the line, and Connor can't see the proprietor but his analysis software pulls up a dialog box in the upper corner of his vision that shows

    [Lucy's Barkeep //  
Suspicious V  
Path locked]

as she says, "Who wants ta know?"

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by-" Connor blinks as the call disconnects. He lightly frowns, meets the puppy's eyes and then tries again, gaze boring a hole into the door as if he could somehow gain the spontaneous ability to see through its surface and into the bar to facilitate his search. 

His LED cycles, still blue, but faster, as the phone rings. And rings. And rings.

He can hear it from out here.

Sudden, screeching feedback and then silence makes Connor's eye twitch, LED flashing yellow and then fading blue. At the same time, the loud slam of plastic meeting plastic comes from inside the bar from where the woman must have rudely answered only to hang up with unnecessary violence.

Connor's chest inflates in a simulated breath, cooling his systems of excess heat that he exhales slowly. He reaches up to straighten his tie. 

"Inco, stay." He orders, unlatching the animal's leash before stepping past the stationed android and opening the door.

Connor ignores the hostile stares of the patrons and walks table to table, face recognition software loading each person he passes. The woman behind the bar yells, "Hey! What'dya think you're doing?! Get out of my bar!" Connor ignores that too. He must find the Lieutenant.

He's just finishing the last few faces along the counter as the woman screams, "No androids allowed, get the hell outta here before I call the cops!" one hand raised threateningly, the other splayed along the bartop as if ready to vault her over in order to physically confront him.

Connor turns to face her placidly. "Madam, I _am_ 'the cops.'"

He leaves as she sputters. 

While only being true on a technicality, Lieutenant Anderson is not here - she's wasted his time.

As he steps out, optics readjusting to the light outside of the bar, he finds the android still standing by. The puppy, however, is busy evading the grasping hands of a man chasing him around, yap-barking and giving off tiny, unthreatening growls.

"Sir," Connor says, hand tight on the leash, "Please cease your current action. This animal is under service of the Detroit Police Department, as you should be able to see from the vest he is wearing. I will have to fine you if you persist."

The man grabs Inco by a back paw and picks up the struggling puppy, swaying in place and sneering at Connor as it cries.

Connor reaches out faster than the human eye can track and harshly presses a nerve cluster that makes the man drop the dog with a loud curse. Inco falls to the ground but doesn't seem injured as he is immediately on his feet and scampering behind Connor's legs to safety.

"Sir," Connor starts again, only to be interrupted when the man promptly vomits before him. Connor's pinching fingers turn under the man's arm into a stable grab as he hurls, "Sir, you are obviously intoxicated. I am taking you in."

Connor walks back into the PD, almost carrying the man by his hold on his arm, puppy barking and half-playfully snapping at the man's stumbling feet. Officer Nguyen grimaces behind the receptionist desk and points, "Drunk tank is over there." 

"Thank you," Connor says, and follows the directive.

Done with that, they're on their way to the second bar when Inco bumps into Connor's calf with a pitiful whine. Connor stops and scans him, thinking he might have been injured after all.

The scan comes up clean of injury, though the animal has to relieve itself.

His new programming tosses up some boxes on the Defecation by Dogs or Cats (Pooper Scooper) Law, and soon enough Connor finds himself in one of the grassy areas he spotted before behind the DPD by the concrete training square. He trails behind the puppy this time, as it wanders around, sniffing the grass to find the perfect spot. 

Inco squats. Dog and android hold eye contact as the deed is done.

It's going to be a long day.


End file.
